Fatal Attraction
by KavanBurningWings
Summary: There are some beings in the world you just shouldn't go near. They're dangerous, lethal and set to kill, but Kaname never was one to do what he should. That's why when a silverette from his past stumbles back into his life with dark secrets hidden, Kaname is all too eager to dwell in a game of chess with something that could end his life. /AU.


Here's another VK story, despite the fact I have two in the works already. It seems I just can't stop the little plot bunnies that enjoy molesting my mind, going Kya Kya Kya write more KaZe! So, I relented after telling the plots to piss off and they didn't listen. Tch, no respect for the Tsundere. Anyway, this is AU.

Pairing: Kaze, aka, Kaname x Zero…. Eventually.

Warnings: Guy x Guy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, Yume would have never existed even for the short while it did. Therefore, no, I don't own VK.

* * *

_"Kuran…do vampires exist?"_

_Pausing in slight shock at the question, a fifteen year old Kaname Kuran looked up from his task of tucking a sleeping Yuuki into bed. His eyebrows rising in curiosity as his eyes locked onto the boy just a couple years younger than him standing the doorway. "Why would you ask something like that, Kiryu?"_

_Zero merely shrugged his shoulders, his petite frame leaning against the entryway he resided in. There was a timid gleam in his normally spiteful orbs. The young boy evidently felt incredibly stupid for asking Kaname of all people, but he just had to know. The silverette honestly doubted Yuuki could provide a reliable answer and frankly he didn't interact with anyone else. Yuuki's beloved Kaname-sempai was his only option. With renewed motivation and confidence, Zero tried again. "Just tell me, do vampires exist?"_

_Kaname seemed think about the question for a minute before he stood up. Quietly making his way over to Zero to allow his darling girl to sleep in peace; he wouldn't risk waking her up…even if she could sleep through a hurricane._

_Only when both he and Zero were safely out the room, did the older male answer, his voice a hushed whisper. "They are just mythological creatures created by adults in order to scare children. Vampires do not exist." A pause, "Is there a reason you're asking that? Did that (Extremely Idiotic) Chairman say something to you?"_

_When Zero faltered and averted his gaze, Kaname felt his lips tighten into a firm line. Annoyance flashing into his impassive mask. Leave it to Cross to fill the boy's head with meaningless babble. 'Vampires' what a ridiculous notion._

_Sliding his hand up to brush his own chocolate locks away from his face, Kaname held back an irritated sigh. "Kiryu," He started softly, watching with hidden interest as Zero's defiant, yet childishly innocent, lilac orbs rose to meet his. "Whatever he said, ignore it. He only says those foolish things in order to scare you."_

_Zero didn't mean to utter the next thing that tumbled past his lips. "So…nothing is going to try and eat me in the middle of the night?"_

_Kaname's lips twitched up into a bemused smile and Zero's face heated up drastically. Endearing was the first word to scamper into Kaname's mind at the sight. "Yes, nothing is going to meet you." The brunette reassured charmingly, his hand making its way into the shorter boy's unique hair, ruffling it about._

_Zero instantly slapped the hand away, his mouth pulled down into a scowl. "I knew that already! I was just testing you!" The smaller of the duo declared while his usually very pale complexion morphed into a very red complexion._

_'Cute. This stubborn brat was incredibly cute.' Kaname chided to himself before tossing Zero a disarming simper, trying to tranquilize any hostility the other might be feeling during his embarrassment. It wouldn't be the first time Zero's attempted to harm him after all. "Of course."_

_For his efforts, he received a murderous glare._

_"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Turning on his heel, Zero began to head to his room. A little stomp being added to his steps._

_A guy like Kaname had to rise to the challenge. With a tone full of arrogance, Kaname teased the moody child. "Do you want me to tuck you in like I did for Yuuki?"_

_The brunette hadn't expected Zero to stop walking, his frame stiffening as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Interesting._

_"I…uh…Why would I want something stupid like that?! I'm not a little kid, you jerk!"_

_Kaname felt something inside him stir at the boy's words. "You do want me to, don't you Kiryu?"_

_Zero's hands balled at his side but from Kaname's current angle, he could very clearly see the male's ears tint pink. "Shut up! I don't, Jerk-face!"_

_The 'jerk-face' as dubbed by Zero, saw right through the act. With a highly entertained gleam in his dark hues, Kaname stepped over to where Zero was and simply scooped him up bridal style._

_"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Zero wanted to kick himself for stuttering as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The arms holding his body off the ground warm and secure. Zero felt idiotic for kinda…wanting to stay in them._

_Kaname chuckled smoothly, studying Zero's facial expressions while adjusting the boy so he was closer. Subtly of course, he didn't want Zero to break his nose. "You havequite a crude way of speaking and you're only thirteen."_

_The orphan growled at that, crossing his arms pointedly over his chest. "Shut up! At least I don't act like a prince, unlike __**someone** I know."_

_A smile softened the elder's features. "If I act like a prince, then you undoubtedly act like a princess."_

_"Pft! Yuuki acts more like a princess than I do." Zero shot back heatedly, his eyes growing hard again._

_Kaname briefly wondered if by any chance Zero was envious of Yuuki. "I won't deny she does fit the description of a princess fairly well, but." Kaname trailed off for a minute, his eyes storming with different emotions Zero couldn't quite place his finger on. "I still consider you __**my** princess."_

_Watching Kaname open the door to his bedroom, Zero had to fight back a raging blush. Eyes wide and full of surprise. "You're strange…" He commented lightly after a second two._

_"Just a tad." Was the instant response._

_"More than a tad!"_

_Kaname decided to just let Zero win the round, still startled by his own affections for the enigma of a child. Affections that he had rightfully reserved for Yuuki. That had obviously gone swell. Shaking his head softly, he set the adorable male onto his mattress. "Get under the covers so I can tuck you in."_

_Zero rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless, his tiny body wiggling under the heap of blankets covering his bed. Unaware of the effect he was having on the person he considered a rival. A rival he secretly craved approval from but still… he spotted the look of adoration on Kaname's face from the corner of his eyes and his heart jumped into his throat. Kaname only ever gifted Yuuki with that look…Zero's heart accelerated without his damn permission. When he was finished finally getting situated, the youth hid his face in a pillow. Content with not making his heart do weird flips anymore. "There."_

_A breathy jingle of laughter seeping into his ears made his heart malfunction further, his bed dipping as weight was placed upon it._

_"You sleep as if you were making a cocoon." Kaname pointed out with in the silence of the air before his elegant hands began adjusting the covers engulfing Zero. Expertly tucking in as he reacted on impulse, leaning over to press a fleeting kiss to the mop of silver strands sticking out from the cocoon._

_Too bad he never heard the way Zero's breath hitched._

_Moving off his perch on the bed after giving Zero a goodnight kiss, Kaname swiftly started walking away. "Sweet dreams, Kiryu."_

_"Zero."_

_Pausing in his tracks, Kaname peered over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. His eyes landing on the other still facing away from him. "Hm?"_

_"Zero. I want you to call me Zero…"_

_Kaname felt a jolt of warmth stab into his chest at the request, his head titling to the side as he realized both his and Kiryu's relationship had definitely just changed and in a good way at that. Hm, that turned things to his favor. "Very well, sweet dreams, Zero."_

_"You too, Kaname…" Zero muttered, succumbing to sleep as his voice died out into even breathing._

_With that, Kaname gently shut the door and started heading home. A radiant glow in his trademark emotionless eyes._

_That was the first time Zero had ever said his name._

_But that was also the last time he had ever saw the boy…_

* * *

'That was four years ago…' Kaname noted dully to himself while his fingers absentmindedly twirled around a ball point pen. He knew he probably should've been focusing on the lesson going on in his classroom right now, but that was so damn hard to do when his mind was being assaulted by haunting images of the boy he cared for so much…those striking lilac orbs piercing into his soul each time he shut his eyes. How was it….that the memories of Zero were so scarce yet remained persistent in his mind, refusing to leave? It had been _Four _years for Christ sake. Kaname no longer was a small boy trying to understand why Zero warmed his heart in ways not even Yuuki could. He was a nineteen year old man who was held in the highest regards by anyone he met. And he really couldn't blame anyone for respecting him so devotedly, he was the next in line to inherit the Kuran Enterprises and he displayed that proudly with his mature demeanor. Not only that, Kaname was well aware he was incredibly attractive to both women and men alike. Meaning he was rich, good looking, and charming to boot. 'And maybe a smidge arrogant.' Kaname mused before he spun his pen faster unconsciously. That didn't help solve his own nagging questions though…why was he still wasting his time thinking about a **child**, when he had so many things going for him? It was absurd.

Yet…

The brunette's hair unknowingly dipped down to hide his unusually stormy burgundy globes. His focus was always on Zero, no matter how much time past. It was like a curse, that silver haired angel that had entered his life so quickly…only to be snatched from it without any prior warning.

Kaname's pen halted in its tracks.

Even after all this time, it was still so hard to accept that Zero, innocent little Zero, had just vanished without a trace. Kaname would never forget the day he had to hold a sobbing Yuuki as the cops explained the boy was just …_gone._ It hadn't made any sense and it still didn't. How does someone just disappear from their room without a single trace? It was like he had never existed.

_"Do vampires exist?"_

"Mr. Kuran! Are you paying attention?!"

Snapping out of his reminiscing and discarding the chill that slid up his spine as he recalled Zero's question concerning the make-believe, Kaname raised his cruel orbs to the front of the classroom. His provoked gaze striking out heavily against the teacher that had derailed his train of thought. How rude. "Of course, Mrs. Takane. I was merely enjoying the view."

The brunette could clearly see from his spot the look of disbelief on the woman's face. The blonde's perfectly manicured nails coming to rest on her hips like talons. "The view of your pen? I wasn't aware that could be more interesting than my class."

Anything is more interesting than this class, is what Kaname desired to say, but of course to upkeep his image he settled with giving his teacher a trademark charming smile. Although it felt more like a grimace on his lips and it was as fake as a Barbie doll. "My apologies, I just adore the way my pen looks."

Snickers erupted from the class at his offhand remark and Mrs. Takane looked ready to pop her head off. "Alright, smart aleck, if you really were just _admiring _your pen, then you should have no problem coming down here and answering this question on the board. Come on down here."

Kaname did just that. Standing up from his seat gracefully, the tall brunette made his way over to the board with practiced ease. Watching the way his teacher's eyes narrowed at him in obvious disdain. It was rather unprofessional, in the youth's opinion.

Once he arrived at the board, Kaname briefly read the question and had to refrain from snorting at its simplicity. A dancing monkey could solve the equation. Shaking his head inwardly, Kaname merely wrote down the answer without a hitch. He could already feel the adored stares pointed at his white jacket covered back. Not to mention taste his teacher's anger in the air, it reminded him of a viperous snake full of murder intent. He decided to provoke her by sending her a smug upturn of his lips.

"That answer was rather easy to come up with, it's 76B."

He detected the way she twitched in rage. "That is correct. You can go back to your seat now, Kuran." Kaname didn't miss the way she spat his last name as if it was bad sushi. She honestly was the only teacher who couldn't stand his guts and that amused him greatly. With a taunting smirk, he bowed his head to her mockingly, making his way back to his seat.

When he got back to his desk, he immediately noticed something was amiss. There was a little note placed neatly on the surface of his desk. Raising an elegant brow, Kaname maneuvered into his seat, wasting no time in carefully sliding his fingers over the crisp paper in order to smooth it out and read the note's contents.

**Dear Kaname,  
**** Will you go out with me? I truly love you, I always have. Ever since we were children I was fond of you, desiring to be close to you. You're (and always have been) admirable in everything you do, much like a prince. I would be honored to be yours, if you'd give me the chance.  
With love, Ruka.**

The male didn't bother to try and fight back the sigh that was escaping his lips. He was honestly getting tired of these pointless confessions, they happened daily and Kaname was on the verge of just accepting one to get the whole damn world off his back. Glancing down at the note lying innocently in his palm, Kaname rested his chin delicately on his fingers, propping his head up comfortably. Maybe he would just accept this one; it was from Ruka, his most unyielding fangirl. At least he knew her affection was genuine. But then…

Cherry-laced hues scanned over the words printed on the paper once more.

**Much like a prince.**

Kaname subtly clenched his fist, an invisible scar he was trying hard to get rid of throbbing painfully in his chest. The anguish he felt was brutal and unwavering, much like the cause of it.

_"At least I don't like a prince, unlike someone I know!"_

_"If I act like a prince, then you undoubtedly act like a princess."_

Fluttering his eyes shut, the young man scribbled down his inevitable answer. Then without a glance Ruka's way tossed it onto her desk. His answer was the same as always.

Sighing once more, Kaname flickered his gaze over to the window, his longs strands of hair cascading around his vision. But in the sea of brown…

He could've sworn he saw a flash of silver.

All the while Ruka shook in fury, her eyes reading Kaname's answer over and over again.

**My sincere apologies, but the answer is no. My heart was stolen by someone else a long time ago.**

* * *

The sound of a school bell rang throughout the air as hundreds of teenagers weaved out of Cross Academy's large front doors, uniforms consisting of black and white morphing together into one massive color while laughing crowds cheerily headed home. The image was simple and screamed of blissful normality. A normality not everyone was capable of achieving.

An extremely bitter smile took the pallid lips of someone that intruded on the scene with his dark presence. His image blending into the shadows with disturbing natural instinct. He was a predator and those naïve humans were his prey.

All of them, potential candidates for a meal. Morbid but it was true nonetheless.

Stalking eyes spotted a girl wearing a black uniform sprint from the castle-like building, her short brown locks swaying around her cute face as she waved excitedly over to someone in the horde of sheep. The wolf in sheep's skin licked his lips involuntarily as her fragile neck craned to get a better look at whoever she was greeting. The beast in the shadows felt his eyes bleed red, his fangs becoming aroused at just the sight. He was so thirsty…. It was disgusting.

The person the girl was greeting came into his line of vision and crimson eyes widened drastically.

The individual the hyper teen had been jumping around for a was a beautiful guy that looked like a damn model, but that wasn't what made the monster's eyes pop out of his head, it was how… familiar he was. Everything about him called out to the vampire, especially his smug smile. The predator suddenly caught a glimpse of the shorter brunette's large bright eyes and he gulped.

They _both _seemed so familiar. . .

His advanced hearing caught the sound of their voices on the wind.

"Y-you didn't have to wait for me!"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't want you to walk home alone."

Red eyes couldn't possibly get any wider. Jolting in his spot in the shadows, the vampire's eyes turned back into a lilac color, shock imprinted on his face. It couldn't be….

Zero saw the duo walk together with no boundaries between them and he already knew who they were. His silver strands dancing with the wind as the seventeen year old stared longingly after his two childhood friends…unable to call out to them. Heh, Zero had almost forgotten how much it hurt to not have them in his life. His brows creasing when he realized their figures were receding away from his hiding place, away from _**him. **_A soft whisper desperately shot out of his throat, only to blown away with the breeze. "Yuuki…. Kaname…!"

They disappeared into the throng of people and the silverette vanished faster than he appeared.

Just missing the way Kaname looked over his shoulder curiously, meaningfully studying the foliage around the campus.

He could've sworn he saw a flash of silver for the second time that day.

* * *

There's chapter one. I hope ya guys liked it and will review and such.

Just in case no one understood this, Kaname is a human and so is Yuuki. Only Zero is a vampire.


End file.
